KILLER(THE EVIL)
Film Wesley Gibson is portrayed by James McAvoy. Wesley Gibson is unsatisfied with his life until one day he is apprached by Fox telling him that his father was the greatest assassin in the world and the man who killed him was a man named Cross. After a shootout between Fox and Cross, Fox takes Wesley to a textile mill being the The Fraternity's hideout. Sloan then explains that they are members of the Fraternity, an international guild of assassin's who execute targets from fate itself. First Wesley does not believe him, only to go to work the next day to tell off his boss. He then excepts Sloan's offer and then goes through weeks of intense training to be a ''super assassin. '' After retrieving his father's berreta from his former apartment, he then see's Cross across the street and pursues him. Thinking it is Cross, he accidently shoots the Russian, a fellow Fraternity member. Wesley is then then is shot by Cross in the shoulder. He then uses the bullet to track him down after weeks of missions. He finally gets the mission to kill Cross. Wesley goes after Cross' ammunition supplier, Pekwarsky. Pekwasrsky arranges a meeting with Cross at a train station and flees. Wesley notices Cross is actually on the train and pursues him, being split up from Fox. After a deadly shootout on the train, Fox tries to intervine. The train falls off the tracks, but Cross saves Wesley from falling to hids death. Regardless, Wesley shoot Cross. With his last words, Cross reveals that he is in fact Wesley's true father. Fox attempts to kill Wesley, believing she is following the Loom of Fate's order. Wesley escapes by shooting a window below him and falling into a canyon, landing in the river below with the corpse of his father. Wesley is then brung by Pekwarsky to his father's old apartment. Pekwarsky reveals that Cross was trying to protect Wesley and says that the Loom ordered a kill on Sloan. Sloan had then hid the order and began manufaturing his own targets. Cross left the Fraternity when he found the hidden kill order for Sloan and was betrayed by the Fraternity, (shown in Wanted: Weapons of Fate). The Fraternity used Wesley to kill Cross because they knew Wesley was the only one that Cross would never kill. Cross believed protecting him was worth dying for. Wesley then goes to the majority of the Fraternity for revenge. Wesley is then surrounded in the library, betrayed very similarly to that of his father. He then tells everyone that Sloan's name came up, breaking the code. Sloan then convinces the rest of the Fraternity to forget the code, revealing that every person in the Chicago Fraternity's name came up. Everyone, about to kill Wesley, when Fox curves a bullet killing every assassin in the library including her but Sloan, who escapes. Weeks later Sloan returns putting a pistol to Wesley's head stating "Still trying to figure out who you are?" but it turn's out it is not Wesley " This is just a motherfucking decoy". Wesley then shoots Sloan through the head killing him as Cross did to Mr. X. Wesley then breaks the fourth wall saying "What the fuck have you done lately?"